


Every Assassin has their Pet

by StoryFabricator



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Crack, Gen, Its lebled complete, Syndicate, assassin's pets, but it never will be, new assassin added, not as long as ubisoft makes more AC games., rock joke, unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would be funnier if drawn, but alas I can not draw, but enjoy the humor of this none the less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every Assassin has their Pet. 

 

Altair, Ezio, Connor, and Edward sat in a half circle in the living room with their pets.

Ezio smiling brightly as his dog, a nice medium sized golden lab, sat next to him wagging its tail happily. A red hat upon its head, and a paint brush in its mouth.

"My precious Leonardo is always so helpful to me." Ezio gushed patting the happy dog on the head. 

 

Altair grimaced, his face full of cat scratches, both old and new. A black cat with a missing front leg sitting behind him on a shelf was glaring at him. "My Malik is never really friendly." 

 

Connor looked a little depressed and scared. A brown hawk on his shoulder, kaw'ing at him in his ear; a blue civil war hat on its head. Bandages wrapped around Connor's head from where his pet had clearly been pecking at him. 

 

Edward had a huge grin on his face laid back in his chair. "My pet is the best out of all of ya'." he boasted.

Everyone looked at him then at his pet.....

 

"That's a rock." Ezio pointed out, confused. 

 

The gray rock had the words Jackdaw written on its face.

 

"Exactly." Edward smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only I could draw this would possibly be actually funny. T_T but alas!
> 
> :D I could not help it-
> 
> At first I was thinking about giving Edward a bottled-ship, but the idea of a pet rock was just to good to pass up. :XD:
> 
> And yes, Connor's pet is his dad, Haytham. Poor Connor stuck with his evil, evil Templar father.
> 
> And Malik is such a mean cat :D


	2. Introducing Arno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Met Arno

Altair reached out a hand to pet his cat, which he was allowed to do for a moment before Mailk, the cat, scratched him.

Connor was sitting hunched over on a couch, Haythem his hawk looking as if lecturing him from his perch on his shoulder.

Ezio playing fetch with Leonardo the dog, tossing a codex page that he fetched and brought back happily.

Edward was sprawled on his back on a recliner tossing his pet rock up and down looking ever the smug..not to mention drunk.

Suddenly another man appeared, another assassin, his robes blue instead of white, a dark blue. His hood covering his face.

He smiled and lifted his arms out.

Edward scowled at the new man, "Can't you read. You need a pet to enter here."

The mans smiled only grew, "Oh I read."

There came the sound of flapping and suddenly he had two eagles on one shoulder and one on the other. On the left an eagle of tan-ish white with touches of blue dotting its wings stood proud, next to it a green dark eagle looking as if ready to kill. On the right stood a lone brown eagle, its size bigger then that of a normal sized eagle.

The man grinned. "For you see...I have 3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA! New Assassins! ...face it, I couldn't just leave Arno out of this. ;p
> 
> on another note:
> 
> So a lot of people have been wanting me to do a full story our favorite assassins and there pets and their adventures. Well I have given it a lot of thought I have deiced that I will-but you have to understand I'm very slow and life as of right now gives me very little time to write, plus all my other fics that need attention-badly-and my projects for work, ect...so yes I will make a cute funny story of this-but it will take time. Thanks for all the fav's and comments! <3


	3. Twins anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, you had to see this coming sooner or later.

Arno kept his birds up proudly until a loud roar was heard behind him making him jump and his eagles fly off startled.

Turning around he found two assassins, one male, one female, hoods up blocking there faces.

And a white bangle tiger right between them.

"I hear assassins with their pets are welcome here?" Jacob grinned smuggly.


End file.
